Into the Mirror Wiki
Welcome to the Mirror! You are doing a ritual before a mirror. You chant words as you feel chills in your spine. Suddenly, you feel presences on the mirror. They pull you one second later. You have landed into the mirror! Here you are. You have company here. Lots of friends. Mysteries. Here is the wiki of your dreams! Welcome to the Mirror! We decorated the Mirror with a mirrorful theme for you. So this wiki is just like Creepypasta Wiki but we go to mirror mysteries and find out who is the creepiest of you all! You are welcome to write articles here. In fact, you are encouraged to do creepypastas and grow the Mirror. Make the Mirror become a reflective surface for every horror fans and creepypasta lovers in the whole entire creepypasta world! Dive into reflective mysteries and grow the Mirror! Have fun and stay tuned! About The Mirror (which is the wiki itself) is a cooperative project to all in order to grow the horror fan world and attract more horror fans and creepypasta lovers. The first wiki (which is the Shadow of My Eye) ended up as a disaster because of the first project I made there. You can still visit it and rebuild it so it can grow. And also, grow the Mirror. In order to attract more horror fans, you need more creepypastas. Also, the Mirror is a library of stories. Spooky ones. It wants you to tell dangerous games, spooky places, and cursed objects. Start the campfire and hugging with your adventures here. Bring along your books and read 'em all. You are welcome to do articles about creepypastas. You are welcome to explore the rooms and reflective mysteries here. Be treated as a guest here. Help yourselves. Here are some cookies before you write an article. Reflective Articles Reflective articles are spotlighted articles that are featured here at the front door. Start writing now. Your article might be even be the Reflective Articles. Help Yourself to An Article Finished your cookies? Now write an article! Be sure to read some grammar terms or else your articles will be deleted. Read the Rules Whoops! Be sure to read rules. Before continuing on into this wiki, make sure to read the rules and regulations and do's and don'ts. Now where's my lawmaker? Top 10 Contributors and Contributions Sign up here now. Your article may be even featured here. If your articles is not included in the Reflective Article, it may end up here. Be proud, because this is higher than the Reflective Articles. Every year, the top 10 popular articles will be featured here along with their authors. Daily Articles Every new article will be featured here. Be sure to stay tuned for that. About Me Hey guys, this is The Shadow of My Eye. You can talk to me in my chat box For newcomers, here are some cookies. You can have milk and cake if you want. First Tasks If you are a newcomer, have some cookies. Help yourself! The tasks to do on this wiki are: # Make an article. # Say your first words on chat. # And.....HAVE FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Browse Category:Terrimirror Games Category:Portal to Another Place Category:Spooktastic Events Category:Video Pastas Category:Horrigins Category:Entities and Mirrornatural Beings Category:Mirror Workers Category:Reflective Rules and Regulations